


Crest of Fortune

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Mindless ones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual, Yaoi, peperidge farm remembers!, remembers when the dark dimension was all psychedelic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dormammu's clothes are the one in MvsC 3 or in the invaders.</p><p>Thanks to BlueKaniner.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crest of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Dormammu's clothes are the one in MvsC 3 or in the invaders.
> 
> Thanks to BlueKaniner.

Strange sighs. He puts his levitation cloak and heads outside. Another Sorcerer tournament, but this one is a sham, he knows it, he feels it. Just a trap Dormammu settled to absorb the soul of some innocent sorcerers and witches. 

\- Wong. I’ll be back for supper. Have wonderful day. Said the sorcerer supreme. 

\- Thank you. Answers Wong. 

Strange levitates and opens the portal to the Dark Dimension. He enters the portal and passes the psychedelic stairs and wacky angles, it soon begin to be dark and sinister. He passes the corridors like old dungeons and is greet by the sweet Clea. 

\- Still radiant as ever, Madam. Said Strange. 

\- Hello, Stephen. Glad to see you… Answers the white haired lady. 

\- Is the tournament beginning? 

\- Not yet, I think Lord Dormammu was waiting for you in fact. 

\- Very well. How many persons gathered? 

\- I think around twenty. 

\- His persuasion methods are improving. Unfortunately. 

\- Indeed. But don’t be hasty; take your time to look at the details. I fear there may be a great trap. 

\- Thank you to inform me. Are you still good for the cup of coffee with me? 

\- Pfff, the world could end and you still would like to watch the sunset with me. 

\- You know me well. 

\- Hahaha, I’ll think of it. Dormammu and my mother are insufferable right now. 

\- Don’t make me wait for too long. 

\- Or what? 

\- I’ll have to kidnap you. 

\- Oh, I wish. It would be a great break from this place. The tournament is there. 

Clea makes a crystal staircase appear for the sorcerer. Stephen waves goodbye and makes his way to the place where should be hold the tournament.  
Stephen enters the… room where the participants are. Some gasp, some roll their eyes. He looks around, the weird angle, the hole moving; the darkness moving like it has its own soul, its Dormammu’s trap signature. 

\- Gentlemen, ladies. Are you sure you want to attend this match. All I see here is a horrendous sham that could cost you your soul. Said the sorcerer supreme. 

\- What! Or you’re just trying to scare us so you can have the prize all for yourself! Said an Asian sorcerer. 

\- Please, sir, it’s been years that Dormammu and I battled. I know him quite well. I had no idea there was a prize. What is it? Ask Strange. 

\- The mystical obsidian goblet. Said dreamily a bulky black sorcerer. 

\- Oh, impressive. Perhaps he’s bluffing. Mumbles the sorcerer supreme. 

\- Perhaps not. Retorts an old woman. 

Stephen shrugs and sees if he can deactivate some of the traps waiting around. He removes some under the perplexed eyes of the participants. 

\- Strange! Stop! You’re ruining everything! Shouts Dormammu. 

The lord of the Dark Dimension walks calmly toward the participants. He’s at least a head higher than them and looks at the sorcerer with disdain in his burning eyes. 

\- The challenge ahead of you is not for the weak of mind. It will begin with battle of mighty beasts followed by the quest and puzzle of the great minds followed by the battle of the survivors. Fleeing is an instantaneous death! Best of luck! Said Dormammu, disappearing in a smoke explosion. 

Strange sighs and rolls his eyes before doing an incantation to shield him. The room begins to change form with a nightmarish sound and a door opens like gaping mouth.  
A couple of mindless ones enter and begin to attack the sorcerers. More come as they are neutralized. Strange discards them easily and walks toward the end of the room. A mirror spell. He should disable it before the other participants come here. However the spell activates and Strange face his mirror self. The Dark Strange attacks him, but Stephen is no fool before those kind of hexes and easily find his own weak spot to makes a light bolt it. The Dark Strange shatters with a crystalline sound and Stephen levitates higher to break the curse mirror which does the spell. At the moment it’s done, the sorcerer supreme hexes the rest of the mindless ones and waits for the bigger beast.  
The said beast is an impressive looking purple snakeslug that Strange doesn’t know the name. He hears some of the sorcerers swear and all go on the defensive. Unfortunately, most of them weren’t prepared for the monster to shoot invisible acid.  
Stephen uses a spell to illuminate the deadly fluid and goes to help the fallen participants. Unfortunately, psychedelic hands grab them and bring them under the shady dirt which is the ground. 

The other sorcerers begin to freak out and Strange downs the beast by sending him his own acid, in massive quantities. The sorcerers begin to beg to Strange to get them out there. Stephen assures them he will try his best and they enter the second part of the tournament.  
The sorcerer supreme smirks when he sees Clea wave at him. He shields them in invisibility and warps some of the reality in the area and the sorceress joins them. 

\- Clea, could you escort these people out please? Asks Stephen. 

\- Of course. However, you’ll have to handle Dormammu by yourself. Answers Clea. 

\- No new deal here. 

The white haired sorceress disappears with the rest of the participants in a flash of pearl white glitter. 

Doctor Strange walks in the Dark Dimension and battles some mindless one to pass time. 

\- Strange! You sneaky rat! Said Dormammu, coming out as an eye shaped hole from the ceiling. 

\- You really though I would let some talented sorcerers fall in your claws? Responds the sorcerer supreme. 

\- You’re incorrigible. 

\- Look who’s talking. 

\- Why are you still here, mortal? You could go or even try to woo my niece like you usually do. 

\- Dormammu, you know I wouldn’t miss a chance to give you some of my medicine. 

\- Very well. Behold! 

The lord of the Dark dimension puts his hand together and green flames surround his hands. The fire begins to enlarge and engulf the Faltine. Stephen frown, this is unknown magic. The demon dashes toward the American and Strange shoots him a bolt, but they are deflected by the mystic mint flame. The sorcerer supreme teleports, (try to), in a corner of the room. However, in his rush, he forgot that the rules of physic and human magic do not apply here, instead he is teleported behind Dormammu, not that it’s so bad.  
Doctor Strange tries to identify the flame or rather the energy they feed on. His nemesis grabs him by the neck and lifts him; surprisingly the flame doesn’t burn nor scorch his skin.  
Stephen invokes the bands of Cyttorak to capture Dormammu and release him. The Faltine shouts in rage, but quickly, he chuckles when Strange steps in his trap. The Sorcerer supreme is attacked by appendages which bring him under the ground. He struggles and falls in the kaleidoscopic underground of the dimension. He takes a deep breath and decides it would be for the best to return to Earth than taking the chance to see the bottom.  
Doctor Strange pronounces the magic spell and a white flash blind him. He sighs with relief to feel the cool air on his face. He falls from the sky above New York and he begins to levitate and fly toward Greenwich. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Clea comes back from Earth, she goes to her uncle. She stops before getting in his eyesight and smirks to see him struggle in the Cyttorak bands, however the green flames surrounding him dissolves them quickly. In a victorious shout, Dormammu breaks them and he notices his niece. 

\- What were you looking at! Hisses the Lord. 

\- Oh, not everyone can get out such spell. Said the white haired sorceress. 

\- I am not everyone, I am Dormammu! Now, Clea… 

\- Before you order me to do some insignificant chores, may I ask a question? 

\- I’m listening. 

\- You only did this ‘’tournament’’ to get Strange here. 

\- Indeed. Having him killed would be such a monumental victory… The chance slipped once again… Thinking of it, you’re having a café with him…? 

\- … Yes. 

\- Convince him to be here. 

\- Why? He doesn’t have a reason. He’ll refuse for sure… 

\- Will I have to ‘’kidnap’’ you? He’s so impolite. He is courteously invited in a dimension banned for humans and he has the nerves to refuse. 

\- You’re intimidating. 

\- I know, it is years of practice to balance the fear I ooze so no one runs at my sight… 

\- You want him to battle you or just to chat? 

-To battle of course. 

Clea tries to hide her smile, she heard the slight stutter of the lord. 

\- Just battle? Hmm? Teases Clea. 

\- Child, do not mock me. Responds the Faltine in a dark tone. 

\- Well, It’s me that has to convince him to come here, I could… help you? To... I do not know. 

\- It is true I desire a … meaningful conversation with him. 

\- Mmmmh, p-pardon my surprise. Well, I’m sure I could bring him here; I need a solid reason which will make him think it is not a trap. 

\- Mmmm, I want to try something… 

\- … He will think you will try a new thing to kill him. 

\- Convince him, I am not used to acting gently. I order he come. 

Dormammu turns around and disappears in one of the doors moving around the room. 

Clea blinks. She let the conversation sink in. Perhaps all this to hide something even more shocking. She’ll have to dig and perhaps pay with her life… She hopes not. She sighs and gets in her room. Umar is sipping tea near the misshapen window and doesn’t bother to look at her. 

\- Mother. 

Umar jumps and looks at her daughter. She makes a moue. 

\- What is it, Clea? 

\- What does Dormammu have toward Doctor Strange? 

\- The old fool is too proud to even think about it. 

\- What does this mean? 

\- Ha! Ever heard of Love/hate relationship, dear? I adore those mmmmm….. 

\- L-love? I know for hate, but…. 

\- There it is daughter, all the hilarious dilemma with the great Dormammu. His pride blinding and crushing the other secret side of his view toward the Doctor Strange. Do you want me to help you to have the Doctor faster….? 

\- N-no, well, I mean… mmmm. Actually I want to see how far it will go. 

\- I am proud of you. 

\- What? 

\- Nothing. You will have a café with Strange I suppose? 

\- Y-yes… 

\- Make germ in his mind the possibility of a lover with the mystical Dormammu. 

\- Oh my Agamotto. 

\- Yes, yes. You want to see how far it will go, let’s go all the way. Wear this. 

\- Whoa this is not indecent. I never thought you had one of those. 

\- Young girl. 

\- Sorry. 

\- You don’t want him to fall in love with you. Or at least keep that for later, when all will be calm and my idiot of brother will stop having a weird interest for Earth. Go daughter of mine, make me proud once more! 

Clea watches her mother walk out her chamber and she looks at her dress. What the hell did she embark on? 

\----------------------------------- 

Stephen wakes up and Wong begins his breakfast. The servant gives him a letter, more a demonic letter and Stephen smiles, recognizing the writing. He tells Wong to take the day off and he gets in some civil clothes. Clea didn’t waste any time; yesterday he was battling Dormammu and today he goes to a café before going to the Stark tower. It announces a busy week.  
The sorcerer supreme smiles at the white haired sorceress. She has a cute white dress to match her hair and makes her violet eyes even more dazzling. 

\- Hello there. Glad to see you today. Said Stephen, kissing her hand. 

\- Hello, Stephen. It’s amusing to see you in other clothes than your blue tunic. Said Clea. 

\- There always a first time. You weren’t bothered too much by Dormammu? 

\- No, no. 

\- Really? 

\- Yes. Tell me, you are busy today I suppose. 

\- Yes, I have to meet Tony Stark. 

\- Oh, great minds are together today. 

Strange smiles and they order. They stay in silence and Clea tries to think of a way to make the sorcerer supreme go in the Dark Dimension, willingly. 

\- Stephen. What’s so great about Earth? Asks the sorceress. 

\- … A lot of things actually. Answers the American. 

\- What’s the greatest thing? 

\- Oh, I don’t know. I’ve unfortunately not visited all the wonderful places and secrets that planet has to offer. Woul… 

\- Really? Oh there’s the coffee! 

Clea knew what he was about to ask. She makes her prettiest smile. 

\- So, I have a question that I’m asking from a long time. It may be a bit... Awkward. Said the sorceress. 

\- And what is it? Asks Strange. 

\- What do you think of Dormammu? 

\- … Hahaha! I’m sorry, it has taken me aback. I’ve never thought of it actually. He’s indeed a great sorcerer, but he only wishes harm to Earth. So, I have to protect it of course, however meeting him personally would be… interesting? I don’t know, he’s quite fond of himself. 

\- Oh, well… 

\- Well? 

\- Could you believe me if I told you he’s interested? 

\- What? 

\- What? 

\- What! 

\- I’m not pulling your leg, Stephen; I was as surprised as you. However, be prepared for a candle supper. I suspect he mixes all the human etiquettes. 

\- By the Vishanti… Begins Stephen. 

He has difficulty to wrap his head around that. He sips his coffee and Clea quickly changes the subject. They have an entertaining chat. Stephen excuses himself; he will be late for his meeting. 

\- Stephen, will you think about Dormammu’s offer? Asks Clea. 

Strange looks at her and nods. 

\- Tell him traps and murder attempts will be useless! 

\- Of course! Responded the white haired woman. 

\---------------------------------------- 

Later on the day, after Clea went to see Spider-Man save a neighbourhood from the Green Goblin destruction, she goes to see the ruler of the Dark Dimension. 

Dormammu sits in his throne and looks at her with a condescending eye. 

\- He will think about it. However, he seemed open at the idea. Said Clea. 

Dormammu seems content with the answer and she breathes of relief. Clea goes back to her chamber and Umar is waiting for her. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Stephen is exhausted from his day. He lies in his bed and thinks. Wong comes around and he makes him tea. The sorcerer manages to get up and make a bath. He slips in the warm and welcoming water. What kind of joke did Dormammu want to pull? How come Clea went along so well? It’s fishy.  
Strange hesitates for long. The ruler of the Dark Dimension mustn’t have this much to tell, but having him on a better relation would be enjoyable. Having him as an ally would be unlikely, but appreciated with his army of mindless ones. What has got to him? It’s such a mystery. Didn’t he hate him, considered him lesser than an insect?  
Strange has tried to communicate with him in the beginning, Dormammu has some particular vibes which he would have wish to know better. To think of it, he may have tried even to save the man, from what? He doesn’t know himself. He tried a lot too. He compares his attempt to Charles and Magneto and Richards and Doom, and everyone knows the rumours that kind of relationship generates. Would he hate it? He doesn’t know.  
He gets out, his bath cold now and tells Wong to communicate with Clea. 

\------------------------------ 

Umar and Clea try to hide their smiles when Dormammu hears the new after Clea told him that Doctor Strange said yes. 

\- You didn’t actually think this through, isn’t it? Asks Umar. 

\- I-It’s okay! Said Clea, searching her words. 

\- What does the mortal human do usually to soothe the great flame of the hate between two individuals? Asks the ruler of the Dark dimension. 

Clea herself is not sure. The human usually have a café, but it would be weird, a supper, a movie night… no? 

\- Intercourse! Said Umar with pride in her voice, but an inexpressive face. 

\- MO-!! 

\- Sssh, Clea, look right now. The two mortals Charles Xavier and the dreaded Magneto. Look through the mirror of truth! Continues Umar. 

The three of them look at the half shattered mirror and indeed, the two nemeses, tears in the eyes, are… yes. 

Umar nods positively and loom at her brother. Dormammu is thoughtful and ignore Clea trying to shake her head ‘’no’’ but is being restrained by her mother. 

\- Let me alone, women. Said Dormammu. 

Umar and Clea exit the throne room. Clea jumps out her arm and pulls her hairs. 

\- By Osthur! What is that! Shouts Clea. 

\- Please. Don’t you know their mystical power? With such intercourse, they could bring wonders! Whispers Umar, smiling demonically. 

\- Wha-! You knew! You were expecting that all along! 

\- It’s only when you mentioned that they could try to make peace that I was struck by the idea. Clea, don’t be so sad, it will be all right, isn’t it. Didn’t you say you wanted to see how far it could go? 

\- You precipitated things a bit quickly! 

\- Of course, I wouldn’t be able to wait weeks or month for the treasures of the crest of fortune! 

Clea goes in her chamber and sulks a bit. She sighs and stops being so mad, she should go on Earth and save people or help a couple of heroes. Dormammu will surely be occupied, he won’t notice her escaping. It will be way better than her childish way of dealing with… confusion and flabbergast. 

\-------------------------------- 

The day after, Wong and Clea look at Stephen getting prepared. He puts his usual uniform on and the eye of Agamotto; he still doesn’t trust his nemesis. He isn’t necessarily angry or worried, just a bit apprehensive. He never had the time to know him, nor his origin, nor why he was like that. He suspects it’s just his nature, but could he be changed, is something making him happy, other than domination and the flames of doom? Is he just plotting Earth domination or does he entertain the inhabitants of the Dark Dimension? Can he love? Can he kiss? Can he… Strange blushes and snaps out of his collegial girl thoughts. 

Clea looks nervous and sweaty, but negates all Stephen’s worries and Wong tries to encourage him.  
Finally Strange opens the portal to the Dark Dimension, again it smells like a trap, but Dormammu was deaf to his ask to begin meeting on Earth. 

Doctor Strange steps in the Dark dimension and notices the lack of mindless ones and deformed inhabitants. He walks toward the throne room, Dormammu not letting his habit, and the he touches the old marble door. It becomes darker before opening. 

\- Dormammu. 

\- Strange. 

\- … 

\- … 

\- Anything the mortal wants to do. I know the closure, but I have to prove to you that I’m… trustworthy. 

\- The words are forced, isn’t it? 

\- Of course, I still have to acquaint you too. I have to make my hate and disdain disappear in the back of my soul for this moment. So shall we? There is the wonderful valley of despair in the north. We could take the path of the red crystal to go at the lake of the pearl illusions… 

\- They do have pretty names. 

\- I traduced them for you. 

\- Ah. 

\- … 

\- … 

\- WHAT!? 

A deform inhabitant looking like a snake disturbs them by blinding Stephen with his flashy yellow skin. He comes and whispers in the Faltine ear. 

\- Or we could go fight Shuma-Gorath. Said Dormammu. 

\- Yes. It pleases me. 

Dormammu nods and gets off his throne to lead the way.  
Strange looks around, indeed the word has lightened a bit; the atmosphere of evil is less present. They take passage and Stephen suspects it a labyrinth. In which only the lord of the Dark Dimension could know the way back…  
But he is happily surprised to see Shuma-Gorath destroying mountains. 

Dormammu prepares his spell and Strange does the same. He watches carefully the Faltine’s movement and sees the energy he’s using. He frowns; he still doesn’t recognize the magic. He shoots a bolt toward the tentacles monster. As the bolt touches the monster, it flares into lighting, scarring the slimy skin to an impressive extent. 

The Faltine uses a necromancer spell and rises dead from the ground to attack the appendages on the ground. It eats them and Shuma-Gorath squirms in pain. The huge eye of the godlike creature shoots laser and the two sorcerers easily dodge it to attack the huge eyeball. 

\- We have to make him go back to his wretched dimension. We… unfortunately do not have the power to beat him! Said Dormammu in an annoyed tone. 

Doctor Strange is little bit tempted to gainsay his nemesis, but he’ll be worn out and weak at his claws. He decides to try and open portal to get some of the tentacles out and uses a hex to make the ground and ceiling crack so Shuma-Gorath loses grip and balance. Dormammu punches the godlike creature in the eye with an empowering spell.  
Shuma-Gorath breaks parts of the area he’s in and screeches making the air around painful. Stephen knows that beast could deform reality. Finally, Dormammu uses numerous mindless one who pushes the godlike creature in Strange’s portals. 

\- He really has nerves to come here try to take MY DIMENSION! Shouts Dormammu, scaring the creatures around. 

\- So, how did it feel to ally to your dreadful enemy? Teases Stephen. 

Dormammu stares at his nemesis for a long moment. 

\- Of course I could have taken care of him alone, insect, but I may have saved some seconds with you. If it makes you feel better. Said the Faltine. 

Strange shrugs and looks around. There is a lot to explore in the Dark dimension, such as those curious periwinkle stones with bubbles inside…  
Dormammu touches his shoulder, gently, to pull Stephen in another direction. The sorcerer supreme feels tickles on his shoulder descending down his arm. He perfectly knows it’s not magic, but just his body surprised by Dormammu touch. The Faltine being unusually gentle is something appreciated from the sorcerer supreme. A bit too much. That tinkling makes him remembers when it was a lover touching hi…. It’s Dormammu.  
The American follows the ruler of the Dark Dimension and they walk a bit. 

\- Dormammu, may I know what is the magic you’re using since earlier. Asks Stephen. 

\- I recently found some old relics from my… father. Unfortunately for you, you lack the superior Faltine biology to even think about using it. Chuckles the demon. 

\- Where are we going? 

\- To my palace. Do you lack of sustenance. 

\- No, thanks for asking. 

\- Do you desire anything to satiate a bodily need? 

\- Did Clea help you to have some human etiquette? 

\- Yes, and fortunately I’ll only use them now. 

\- Yes, because I think it physically pained you. 

\- Just a slight annoyance. 

\- Mmmh. 

\- Now! It is time. 

\- …? 

\- We must accomplish the human ritual of alliance. 

\- What in the Vishanti are you talking about? 

\- We must unify our soul by the body. 

\- It sounds like a wedding and I state a solid and timeless ‘’no’’. 

\- I am of no interest to have the mortal wedding with you. Umar would die of laughter and come back into a soul to laugh at me. 

\- Then what do you mean. I will not do a mystical promise with you or anything that resembles. 

\- No. I’ve studied your mankind history. The Greek were doing such things. 

\- Oh. What then? 

\- Sexual intercourse. 

Stephen was about to laugh, then he remembered Dormammu never makes joke. He hesitates for long between insulting him and explaining him what’s wrong. His moment to decide makes Dormammu impatient. 

\- What are we waiting for? Asks the Faltine. 

Stephen opens his mouth to talk, but he can’t. He’s speechless, flabbergasted, shocked, stunned, astonished, amazed even, disconcerted, shocked, nonplus, baffled, perplexed, dumbfound, daze, blown away, stupefied, bewildered and troubled. And all these emotions mixed made him have a magnificent pokerface. 

\- Come. I do not want my voyeur sister’s eyes at us. Continues the ruler of the Dark Dimension. 

\- NO! NO! NO! WHO TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE OKAY!?? Retorts Stephen, by yelling. 

\- It was a bit too shrill for a man of your age, Strange. Say it again and calm your enthusiasm a bit. 

Stephen puts his hands in his face; he removes them, still Dormammu before him. He sighs because it’s not a dream, or more a nightmare. He is such in a level of incomprehension and he has difficulties to explain his thoughts passing at great speed and several at the times. He wiggles his arms.  
Dormammu looks at him perplexed, but amused. He takes a good breath. 

\- No. Said platonically Stephen, trying to save his pride. 

\- What took you so long to say such a simple word? Is the fact of thinking other than magic your human brain has too much labour to execute? Asks the Faltine. 

\- Let’s say…. I was surprised. 

\- Tell me. 

\- You really don’t see what is wrong with that? 

\- Absolutely not. My sister showed me the Charles Xavier and Magneto. Steve Rogers and the Winter Soldier. Even Thor and Loki. Great men which you look up to, having the way of the flesh to wash away the tension. 

\- U-Umar… Yes, well… those are particular cases… 

\- What is so different? Let us miss no more time, Strange. 

Dormammu grabs the cape of the sorcerer supreme and pulls him. Stephen tries to resonate, but he doesn’t have much time. Could it, if he refuses, that Dormammu will feel betrayed? Why does he care? WHY ARE THEY ON WHAT SEEMS LIKE A BED?  
Damn , Dormammu ain’t fucking around. Huhuhu, no, no time for pun.  
Doctor Strange sits and the Faltine sighs in exasperation. His eye of Agamotto is flashing. 

\- Y-Yes, Wong? Asks the sorcerer supreme. 

\- The X-Men wish to see you. Said Wong. 

The American looks at the master of the Dark Dimension who stares him a bit of intensely. He won’t’ let him go. Umar won’t let him go. The mindless one will chase him down across the dimensions. 

\- What for? Asks Stephen. 

\- They need your magic. It seems that Selene has wreaked havoc among them and uses magic which they have difficulties to resist or fight. 

\- Oh… Selene only? 

\- It seems Morgan le Fay and the Enchantress has joined… and also another dark witch… 

\- The four of them? 

\- Yes, and they have the Cronus scythe and the Carnwennan. 

\- Ah. Mmmmh…. 

\- You hesitate. 

\- Indeed, this is four enemies with weapons that enhance their powers. I cannot take them lightly. 

\- Hurry. Said Dormammu. 

\- Hum… Begins Strange. 

\- Master? Asks Wong. 

\- These humans can manage, if it’s… you power that you fear will be too weak compared to four foes, our magic clashing by the flesh can create powerful relics. I think you know the crest of of fortune… Said the Faltine. 

Strange had covered his eye of Agamotto fast enough so Wong didn’t hear. There is truth in what Dormammu is saying, but it is at a great cost… 

\- Why are you so interested to… well…. Begins Stephen. 

\- Stephen? Asks Wong. 

\- I’m sorry! I am currently indisposed… Responds the sorcerer supreme. 

\- It was a trap isn’t it! I… 

\- Wong, please! No, just… 

\- What is it? 

\- Tell them to call Ghost Rider or Daimon Hellstrom right now… 

The call stops and Strange looks back up to his nemesis. 

\- So... Made your mind? Asks the Faltine. 

\- Hu-hum… Said Stephen blushing intensely. 

Dormammu smiles. Wow, this is the kind of stuff he’ll have to drown in Vodquila so a psychic doesn’t find out. He doesn’t want that… It’s his enemy, but…  
Strange look at room the ruler of the Dark Dimension brought him in. It mixes the Dark dimension of the present and the one when he met Clea for the first time. The Dark Dimension once wasn’t dark at all; in fact it was quite psychedelic, the colors were flashy, pieces of galaxy floating and even more unexpected architecture.  
The bed they were once was changing slightly of color at each move, the dream of the sixties. 

\- One thousand and one souls shall be shattered for the most powerful relics to be created… Begins Dormammu. He lifts his hand the wall melts in a multicolored fashion. 

A thousand and one monsters are lift in the air. Their skins melt and their skeletons, for the one who had one, broke in pieces. The souls float and come toward the two sorcerers. They lift both of their hands and the souls lose the intensity of their lights. 

Stephen sighs and looks at Dormammu. 

\- You wanted a thing like that to happen, don’t you? Asks the American. 

\- Never miss a chance to have you vulnerable. Said the Faltine in a honeyed tone. 

The sorcerer supreme massages his temples and hopes it will pass fast. He’s really going to do it, by the three divinities and all the cosmic entities in this universe. 

The ruler of the Dark Dimension pins the sorcerer supreme on the bed and Strange takes a crimson colour.  
It was weird, between the wrong and the right. Stephen feels the flame near his face and their faces are close enough so Strange can see the pupils of the demon.  
Dormammu closes the gap between them and presses his mouth to Strange’s. The sorcerer supreme is surprised that the flame doesn’t burn him, theyre just hot and it blinds him. They continue to kiss, but Stephen clenches his fist on his nemesis’s shoulders because he begins to lack air. The ruler of the Dark Dimension releases him and smirks before roaming his large hands on his body. Stephen whimpers silently, he feels tickling like electric jolts when the hand passes. He never got touch by a man, and with women, he was the one enterprising. The demon begins to rip his tights and the kiss the skin under with eagerness. Strange blushes over the enthusiasm of the Faltine, he really wanted it even if he doesn’t say it.  
Than American doesn’t know if he should use his magic to remove the amour of the demon, what does he look under? A head in flames floating? A human body with a head in flames? In would be likely the latter, but his thoughts are cut by Dormammu ripping his tunic to touch the bare skin of his torso.  
The Faltine chuckles to see him flush and flutter like that.  
Stephen gulps and blushes even more; his clothes ripped expose him totally. He sighs and uses magic to remove part of the demon’s armor, his arms and legs are bare, but the chest armor is solidly in place and Strange doesn’t have enough concentration to remove it properly. He sits and kisses Dormammu again; the demon hums in the kiss. The ruler of the Dark Dimension slithers his hands on his buttocks and his fingers trace the crevasse. The sudden touch makes Stephen stiffen. He groans and the demon looks at him. 

\- Ho, ho, ho, I am the first one. Let’s begin by preparing you… Said the Faltine. 

\- Ah, because you think you should be the one between my legs? Retorts Strange. 

\- Well, it seems like I am the one in position for since the beginning. 

\- Since when? Because in the real beginning, I’ve always won. 

Dormammu makes a grimace, but rolls his eyes. 

\- You won’t be able to remove my armor, like it or not. Said the ruler of the Dark Dimension in a sinister tone. 

The demon lifts the American and bites his shoulder. Stephen shouts of pain, he knows it’s obligatory for the ritual they are doing, but it still hurts. When Dormammu lifts his head, the crest of fortune is bright on his shoulder. He looks at his nemesis and puts a spell on his finger to makes it sharp, he slice the skin of his left arm and the demon hisses. The Faltine lies on his back with the sorcerer supreme still in his arms, turns Stephen around and makes him bend.  
The American feels uneasy to have his genitals in the face of the demon, but he stops worrying about that when Dormammu snatches his lower armor and makes him bend to be close to his cock. He’s so close he smells it and it makes Strange reconsider his choices.  
Strange moans softly when he feels a tongue on his cock, he looks at the one before him and takes it in his hand to administrate the same treatment. The villain groans and he takes the head of his cock in mouth. Stephen hardens fast and moans as the demon rolls his tongue on the slit. He takes the head on his mouth and tries to not brush his teeth too much, with his lips. Dormammu being pretty wide is not an easy task. He swallows a bit more and while sinking, he presses his tongue on the vein. He begins to bob his head slightly and pumps the base. The Faltine moans and bucks his hips before swallowing the hero whole. Strange’s moan is muffled and he stops momentarily to feel the heat around his cock and this devilish tongue. He tries to continue to suck the ruler’s cock, but his eyes rolls behind his head when Dormammu deep throats him again and circles the head of his cock with his tongue when he pulls out.  
Stephen whimpers in surprise when his nemesis pulls him out his mouth and begins to circle his tongue on is entrance. He begins to suck the neglected villain’s cock again. He groans when the villain dips his tongue inside him and circle the rim. His breath hitch, he pulls the length out to take a breath. He licks the head and pumps the rest.  
Stephen groans of pain when Dormammu shoves a finger inside without being remotely gentle. He clutches his fingers on his dark thighs when he begins to move said finger. The hero comes back to lick the side of the cock. He moans when another digit is slip inside, he won’t ask where the lubricant come from, and they begin to scissor. The villain takes back his cock in his mouth and twists his fingers. Strange moans, it’s particular. The villain presses against his prostate and the stimulation makes Stephen harden more and his climax build up quickly. He moans mouth close when Dormammu sucks on the head of his cock and comes. The demon spits beside and the sorcerer supreme takes back his breath.  
After a moment, the sorcerer supreme hears the ruler groans more often and he increase the pace of his pump. He licks the head of the cock and he pulls his head back when it ejaculates. Dormammu groans and pulls Strange. The hero sits on his face and he groans when he slide his tongue inside him again in the afterglow of his climax. Without a warning, his hand slides under the shred tunic and he slides in three fingers. The American moans of pain. It burns, but the uneasiness slowly fades with the repetitive thrust and twists. He rolls aside and Dormammu sits and looks around.  
Stephen eyes widen when he sees a huge axe with rubies inlaid on the lame lying casually on the side of the bed. 

\- Oh, seems it work very well. Purrs Dormammu. 

\- Give me two minutes, I want to look at them… Said Strange. 

The sorcerer supreme manages to bring the axe at him and looks the inscription. It’s clearly a fire weapon; he’ll have to know its extent. Dormammu pokes his arm with a sparkling rapier and a huge sword having Nordic runes carved on it. He sees on the feet of the bed a silver crown with so many jewels of all the colors, it’s like he was holding a rainbow. They count the weapons and there are four. The axe is fire, the rapier is light, the sword is poison and the crown has the power to break powerful curses. 

\- We’re doing a good job… Said Strange, smirking. 

The villain chuckles and pulls Stephen and pins him on bed. Stephen’s legs are thrown in the air and pushed beside his head, exposing his crotch a bit too much for his taste. He sees Dormammu’s flame has gotten more intense and the crooked smile makes him realize how vulnerable the position is. The Faltine align his cock to his entrance. Stephen gulps and braces himself; he places his hand in summoning position in case the demon eagerness wants to break some of his bones. The villain places the head of his cock on the entrance and pushes inside. Strange moans and stiffen, when it’s all inside, he tries to relax. It’s uncomfortable and the sensation is not likeable. Dormammu on the other hand groans and bites his nemesis other shoulder, he puts his knees on his shoulder and jerk his hips. The hero groans and clutches his fingers on the ruler’s neck.  
The villain kisses Strange before he thrusts the deepest he can, the hero moans and arches his back. Stephen feels his body on fire. He tries to uses magic to sooth the slight burn, it does, but he lacks concentration and groans again when Dormammu increase the pace of his thrusts. The Faltine grabs his cock and it makes the tension go away a bit. 

\- You’re too stiff. Said Dormammu. 

Strange grunts and tries to take good breath, but the demon will have to slow his pace if he wants to calm down. The demon slams his hand on his torso and his reflexes makes him attack the villain. He burns the pectorals area of the ruler. Instead of crying out in rage, in surprise or of pain, he Dormammu groans of pleasure, and the crest of fortune appears. The Faltine takes a good breath and thrust harder and makes a spell, his hand on the American’s torso illuminate with a bluish sparkle.  
The sorcerer supreme feels a heat wave through his body and he could melt against the bed. He sighs in contentment and feels his walls relax. He groans when the villain begins to thrust in him, it’s more enjoyable. He whimpers mouth closed each time Dormammu slams in him and the demon matches his stokes on his cock at the same pace he thrust in him.  
Stephen feels his climax building up and he hears that Dormammu is also going to finish soon. The ruler kisses him again. 

\- Hit me. Whispers Dormammu in a husky voice. 

Strange makes a half-smile and uses a lighting hex on hand. He electrocutes the Faltine’s thighs, the demon groans. The American does it a second time and Dormammu thrust stops, but he moans loudly. He pulls out and turns the hero on his stomach, he lifts his hips and thrusts back him with unprecedented force. Strange moans and arch his back when the villain grabs his cock to pump it again. He closes his eyes shut and clutches his fingers on the sheet. He whimpers when he feels his prostate brushed, the new position allowing stimulation on it. He meets the ruler’s thrust by pushing his hips and soon, he is almost saying obscenities. He groans when the villain makes a deep thrust inside him, he hears Dormammu moaning, and he pulls out.  
Strange shivers when he feels fluid running on his thighs. The Faltine turns him on his back and strokes his cock. He bucks his hips and groans silently when he comes.  
Strange slows his breath. He puts his hands on his face and throws them at the side. He hurt his finger, he bring it to his face and sees he cut himself. He looks at what he did, it’s a black as ink sacrificial knife oozing curses and despair.  
Strange and Dormammu looks around and the floor around the bed is strew of stacked weapons. They take the weapons on the bed and on the floors to bring them to a table.  
Doctor Strange uses magic to repair his shredded clothes and they sort the mystic weapons. 

\- I knew we were going to make a lot of weapons. Smirks Dormammu. 

\- Mmm, let’s split. Said Stephen. 

\----------------------------------- 

Umar arrives in the dimension; she made sure Strange was away. She puts her hand on her brother shoulder. 

\- Umar! Where were you? Asks the ruler of the Dark dimension. 

\- I was… with a couple of allies. So… Uhmmm, that’s some pretty weapons you have there. Can I have two? You don’t have that many arms to hold them. Said Umar in a seductive tone. 

\- Yes. Take this one and this one. 

Dormammu gives her the sacrificial knife and a large bracelet. 

\- The knife has powerful dark magic, I tested it and it pierces the most solid armor. The bracelet serves as a tremendous magic enhancer. 

Umar smirks and she makes the knife float in the air. She’s tempted to assassinate her brother, but she can already blackmail him, which would be far more enjoyable. She throws the knife on an unsuspecting inhabitant and looks at him dying in a painful death. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Clea and Wong are sipping tea. The sorceress is too nervous to not wait for Stephen. Wong has interrogated her on why Stephen went and why she was so nervous, but she shooed the questions.  
They jump to see a flash of red and the portal for the Dark Dimension opens. Doctor Strange steps out and Wong goes help him to carry all the weapons he has. 

\- How many weapons do you have? Asks Wong, struggling to lift them. 

\- Eight, let me help you. You can take one if you want, Wong. Said Stephen. 

\- Thank you! 

\- Here Clea. 

Strange gives her the multicolored crown. Clea takes it in her hands in awe. It’s light as a feather. 

\- It doesn’t look like it, but it breaks the more powerful curses and prevents new appliances on you and lifts evil and darkness in his path. Explains Strange. 

\- Oh, Stephen, it’s so pretty. Are you sure? Asks the white haired lady. 

\- Yes. 

\- Thank you! Stephen… 

\- Yes? 

\- You’re okay? 

\- Yes. Very well. 

\- W-would like that if we go to the beach together…? 

\- Yes! 

Clea sighs of relief. He’s not in love with her uncle, well not completely yet. She has to go see her mother before she plans other schemes for them. She excuses herself and goes back in her dimension.


End file.
